iKarate Kid
by seddiebatts91
Summary: Sam get beaten up by Jonah who is being tought by Johnny Laurence who moved to Seattle to set up a Cobra Kai Dojo. Now Sam needs to be tought be Daniel LaRusso to defeat Jonah in The Seattle Martial Arts Tournament! Seddie in the end! Read and Review! :
1. Chapter 1

iKarate Kid

It is a warm late June day in Seattle. It also happens to be the last day of the school year for Ridgeway High School. Carly, Sam, and Freddie are getting ready for An End Of School iCarly Spectacular!

Sam's POV:

The school year is finally over! 180 days of torture just for less than three months of summer vacation. I think it's an unfair ratio.

"Are you guys ready for the show tonight?" asked Carly

"Yeah we are!" We shouted

"I'm ready, but I need to update the servers before we start." said Freddie "I'll be over after school to update them."

"O.k. Freddie just save the nerd talk, I'm not in the mood today" I said. "It's the last day of the school year and I don't need all of this dorkishness bringing me down!"

Now normally Freddie would have shot back with a witty comment to me, but lately he has seemed to enjoy me teasing him. He just rolls his eyes and laughs. I wonder why?

"Oh Carly", I said I need to go home first to make sure my mom is ok. Is that cool?"

Recently my mom has started going to AA meetings and I'm her sponsor. So I need to make sure she stays clean.

"Yeah Sam, it's cool", Carly said "Just be back by 7:00pm for iCarly.

"Got it Carls", I said "I'm heading out, see you guys later."

On the way home I decided to stop at The Groovy Smoothy to pick up one for me and my mom. She's really taken a liking to T-Bo's smoothies since quitting alcohol.

So I got our smoothies, and I was a block away from my house, when a familiar face came out from the alley way.

"Hey Sam!" he shouted

"What do you want, Jonah?" I asked

"Oh nothing, except for revenge for what you did to me!"

As he said that, he knocked the smoothies out of my hands, and pushed me down.

"Ok, Jonah now I'm gonna kick your ass!" I shouted

"Oh, we'll see about that", he said

I charged at him and he swiftly moved out of the way, getting into a fighting stance. I regained my footing and charged at him again and that's when he kicked me right in the stomach. I went down…hard! Then he picked me up by my shirt collar and punched me right in my right eye. That's when I went down and did not get back up. All I could think was "How did I get beat up?" Then the last thing I heard Jonah say was, "That beat down comes courtesy of the Seattle Cobra Kai dojo!

Then everything went black.

Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger ending! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Freddie's POV:

"Ok, where is Sam?" Carly asked "She should have been here already! It's not like Sam to be late!"

"Yes it is!" I shouted

"Ok you're right, but she wouldn't be late to the end of school spectacular!" shouted Carly "I'm gonna call her, she should have been home and here already!"

"Well did she answer?" I asked

"No!" Carly said "Now I'm worried, Sam always picks up!"

"I'm gonna go look for her", I said "Stay here with Spencer just in case she shows up."

"Got it" Carly said

I left the apartment telling Spencer where I was going. I went to my apartment and grabbed my phone before leaving for Sam's house.

I walked into the Groovy Smoothy knowing that Sam goes there for her mom and I asked T-Bo if he had seen Sam.

"Yeah" T-Bo said "It was hours ago. She got two Strawberry Splats."

"Did you see anyone with her?" I asked

"No she just said hi to Gibby then left" T-Bo said

"Ok thanks" I said

"Hey before you leave, wanna buy a pulled pork sandwich?" T-Bo asked "I'll sell ya the whole stick, five bucks."

"NO!" I shouted

As I left T-Bo looked sad because of the rejection, but I didn't care. I needed to find Sam. I started to run towards Sam's house, when I heard something coming from the alley I just passed. I heard moaning. It sounded like someone was in pain. I went into the alley to see what it was, and I was so surprised at what I saw. There was Sam lying on the ground, hunched over, bleeding and bruised. I rushed over to her.

"Oh my god, Sam!" I shouted "Who did this to you?"

Sam could barely speak, but all she said was "Jonah" and then passed out. I dialed Carly as fast as I could

"Carly call 911" I shouted "Sam's been beaten up by Jonah, she's hurt badly!"

At the Shay's loft Carly had just told Spencer the news.

"Spencer, Sam's been beaten up by Jonah!" Carly yelled

"Did you call 911?" Spencer asked

"Yeah" Carly said "Just get us to the hospital. Freddie is riding with Sam in the ambulance."

"Ok lil sis" Spencer said "Let's go!"

In the ambulance I was looking over Sam while the paramedics tended to her wounds.

"Sam c'mon" I said "I need you in my life to torture me. I'll be too sad if you're not fine. What I'm trying to say is that I kind of lo…"

As I was about to finish what I was saying the paramedics began asking me questions about Sam for the doctors charts. I never got to finish telling Sam what I really felt.

We arrived at the hospital right before Carly and Spencer. Sam was rushed to the ER.

After a few hours Sam's mom arrived and we told her what had happened. We waited until a doctor came out and told us that Sam will be fine. All she had was a bruised rib, a sprained wrist, a slight chip in her nose, and a few cuts, but nothing serious.

So we stayed the entire night in the waiting room until we could go in to see her. I really hope I can tell Sam what I wanted to before. That is when I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniels's POV:

California. I'm in the cemetery. I finally found what I am looking for. I place the flowers on the grave. The grave says, "Here lies Kiesuke Miyagi, beloved husband, teacher, and decorated war hero."

"Thank you for everything " I said "I owe everything to you, Mr. Miyagi."

"I wanted to tell you that our old pal Johnny opened up a Cobra Kai Dojo in Seattle." I said "I guess he really isn't different from Kreece. Bye for now old friend" I said "Thank you."

With that I left flowers on his grave and left to go home.

Seattle Hospital. Freddie is sitting with Carly and Spencer in Sam's room.

Sam's POV:

"Sam I'm so glad to see you are better" Freddie said

"Thanks dork" I said "I guess I really worried you."

I called him a dork and all he did was laugh. Something must be wrong with that boy.

"So Sam, are you excited to be coming home today?" Carly asked "Are you sure you're up for doing iCarly tonight?"

"Yeah Carls I'm fine now." I said

"Sam don't you think we should call the police about Jonah?" Spencer asked "He beat you up!"

"No!" I exclaimed

"Why?" They all shouted

"Right before I passed out Jonah said something about a Cobra Kai Dojo. I did some research and it's a karate school opened up in Seattle by a guy named Johnny Laurence."

"So?" They looked puzzled

"I read that this Johnny guy lost in a karate tournament in California in 1985 to someone named Daniel LaRusso. So I think on iCarly tonight we ask our viewers if they can find Daniel so he can train me to beat Jonah!"

"Sam two wrongs don't make a right" Freddie said "Beating up Jonah won't solve anything."

"Yeah I know that" I said "But what if I beat him in the Seattle Karate Tournament?"

I took a piece of paper out of my bag that I printed out from the hospital computer. It was a flyer for the tournament.

"I figure if I get this Daniel guy to train me I could beat Jonah in the tournament and he'd leave us alone for good!" I shouted

"How do you know we'll even find Daniel?" They asked

"Never doubt the power of iCarly." I said

With that the nurse came into my room telling me that I'm ready to go home. I left with Carly, Freddie, and Spencer. I hope that Carly has a lot of ham in the apartment. The hospital food sucked, and mama needs a good meal!

Freddie's POV:

I hope this idea works for Sam's sake. She actually seems excited for something. I like seeing Sam happy. Too bad I never got a chance to tell Sam what I wanted to. She'd probably just laugh at me if I told her that I love her. Yes, I Freddie Benson loves Samantha Puckett. Oh well maybe I'll get a chance one day. Man, I hope Carly has a lot of food because I know that hospital food sucks and Sam's gonna need a good meal.


End file.
